


How It All Started

by LaTuM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Civil Partnership, First Time, M/M, not series two compatible
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di come John e Sherlock, alla fine, sono diventati una coppia. Così, per caso.</p><p>[Scritta da round_robin. Traduzione di LaTuM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How It All Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370950) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



1.

Iniziò tutto quando John smise di uscire con altre donne. Ovviamente, Sherlock fu il primo a notarlo.  
“John” gli disse una sera Sherlock dopo tre ore in cui nessuno dei due inquilini del 221B aveva aperto bocca “Lo sai che è da un mese che non esci con nessuno? E dato che sei solito intrattenerti con la tua conquista di turno almeno un paio di volte a settimana...”  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorando volontariamente il commento dell'amico in merito alle sue abitudini. Sherlock lo notò – John lo sapeva -, ma non lo diede a vedere, troppo immerso com'era a leggere l'ennesimo libro di scienze forensi.  
“Sì, beh... credo di aver fatto un favore a tutta Londra, no? Nessuna di loro credeva di poter mai competere in alcun modo con te: metà era convinta che andassimo a letto insieme, l'altra metà non ne poteva più di venire ignorata a causa tua. Ho pensato che per un po' potesse essere una buona idea uscire di scena.”  
“Uhm...” mormorò Sherlock con fare distratto prima di lasciar cadere il discorso.  
John tornò a guardare la televisione e Sherlock continuò a leggere il suo libro. Esattamente come tutte le altre sere.  
Dopo un'altra ora trascorsa nel più assoluto silenzio Sherlock chiuse le pagine con un colpo secco.  
“Ti va se ordiamo qualcosa da mangiare?” domandò Sherlock “Offro io.”  
“Volentieri” rispose John spegnendo la tv “Indiano?”  
“Come desideri” fece Sherlock andando in cucina e aprendo il cassetto con i menù dei vari take away, trovando immediatamente il ristorante indiano preferito di John. Prese il telefono e ordinò da mangiare per entrambi. Non c'era bisogno chiedesse all'altro cosa volesse, lo sapeva già. Quando la loro cena arrivò, si accomodarono entrambi sul divano a mangiare mentre Sherlock fingeva di guardare un film di fantascienza che a John sembrava piacere parecchio e il consulente investigativo dovette fare del suo meglio per non smontare tutti gli anacronismi storici e l'impossibilità scientifica che un uomo venisse risucchiato da un vortice del tempo e finisse nel 1866.

 

2.

Poi fu uno scivolone su uno straccio bagnato.  
John fu sul punto di cadere, ma Sherlock riuscì ad afferrarlo in tempo.  
“Stai attento” gli disse Sherlock con un sorriso. E John lo ricambiò.  
Per tutto il resto del tragitto verso casa Sherlock mantenne la presa salda sul braccio di John, ma nessuno dei due disse nulla a riguardo.

 

3.

A Scotland Yard qualcuno iniziò a notare qualcosa durante la festa di compleanno a sorpresa che era stata organizzata per Lestrade. John si era preoccupato di comprare un regalo per l'ispettore, Sherlock non aveva idea che ci sarebbe stata una festa, anzi. Era rimasto parecchio deluso dal fatto che John lo avesse trascinato lì con la scusa di andare a vedere se NSY[1] aveva qualche caso interessante da sottoporgli.  
Lestrade aprì il pacchetto con il regalo di Sherlock e John trovandoci dentro un bel paio di guanti da motociclista cuciti a mano e fatti della pelle più morbida che avesse mai sentito.  
“Grazie ragazzi!” disse l'investigatore sorridendo in direzione dei due. La maggior parte dei suoi colleghi nemmeno sapeva che avesse una moto... un regalo per dedicarsi a una delle sue più grandi passioni era stato alquanto gradito “Sono fantastici!”  
“Siamo contenti ti piacciano” rispose John sorridendo prima di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere.  
Era una cosa che aveva già fatto, quella di riferirsi a se stesso e Sherlock parlando al plurale. Questo è il nostro appartamento, abbiamo finito il latte... tuttavia quel siamo implicava un noi diverso dagli altri.  
Greg spostò lo sguardo verso Sherlock per vedere se il consulente investigativo si era accorto di qualcosa ma, a giudicare da come stava messaggiando (a chi è che stava mandando messaggi se John era lì...?) non ci aveva fatto caso.  
Lestrade non avrebbe saputo dire se Sherlock non si era accorto di nulla perché, tra lui e John, le cose semplicemente erano così.  
Fu piuttosto divertente il momento quando fu proprio Sherlock a rompere il silenzio imbarazzante che era calato.  
“Scusa Lestrade” disse l'uomo senza guardarlo “Dobbiamo andare” continuò indicando John con un cenno della testa “Mycroft ha un caso per noi, di quelli che devo risolvere per la Patria e la Corona” concluse alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
John gli rivolse un sorriso iniziando a mettersi il cappotto.  
“Ma sembra interessante, e tu non puoi dire di noi.”  
“Esatto” rispose Sherlock assottigliando le labbra.  
I due salutarono – beh, John salutò – e sparirono per le strade di Londra. Quando se ne furono andati, Greg fece del sul meglio perché tutti si dimenticassero di quello che avevano appena visto. In fondo non era nulla...

 

4.

Quando Sherlock iniziò a sospettare qualcosa, John gli stava ricucendo un braccio. In qualche modo (scendere nei dettagli sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo e basta) il consulente investigativo era riuscito a ferirsi con una rete metallica. John immaginò che fosse dovuto a un caso che Sherlock stava seguendo ma non fece domande, si limitò a mettergli i punti prima di recuperare una siringa dalla sua borsa da medico.  
“Sul serio John, l'antitetanica?”  
John lo ignorò e disinfettò il bicipite di Sherlock con un po' di cotone imbevuto di alcool.  
“Due parole: rete metallica. Di che cosa sono fatte le reti metalliche?”  
“Non sono un bambino” gli fece notare Sherlock con la voce bassa e il tono petulante che era solito usare quando John esagerava con le sue premure da medico.  
“Allora sai perfettamente che è una cosa necessaria. Stai fermo, mi serve solo un attimo” gli disse l'altro.  
Il biondo gli pizzicò leggermente la pelle di Sherlock in modo da isolare l'area in cui infilare l'ago. Sherlock non batté ciglio, si limitò soltanto a voltare la testa così che non dovesse guardare John. Questo, come al solito, non disse nulla.  
Come gli era stato promesso, il dottore finì in un istante.  
“Visto?” gli disse John gettando l'ago nel cestino adibito ai rifiuti chimici o pericolosi che Sherlock teneva in cucina. Non ne era stato felice dell'arrivo di quell'oggetto semplicemente perché voleva dire che Sherlock era intenzionato a dedicarsi a esperimenti sempre più pericolosi ma, alla fine, lo usava molto di più lui di quanto in realtà non facesse il consulente investigativo.  
“Non è stato poi così terribile, no?” fece John sorridendogli e mettendogli un cerotto sulla pelle leggermente gonfia.  
“Fa ancora male” mormorò Sherlock con il volto appoggiato sulla spalla, rifiutandosi di guardare John, colui che non riteneva il suo corpo sufficientemente capace di combattere da solo il tetano.  
“Ok” fece John chinandosi un po' e lasciando un leggero bacio poco sopra il cerotto. Sul braccio di Sherlock. Sulla sua pelle. Quando si raddrizzò, Sherlock lo stava finalmente guardando.  
“Meglio?” gli domandò John offrendogli un altro sorriso.  
Sherlock deglutì rumorosamente.  
“Sì” sussurrò poi.  
“Bene” concluse John annuendo alzandosi dal tavolo e cominciando a pulire il materiale che aveva utilizzato per suturare la ferita gettando tutti i residui sporchi di sangue nel cestino per i rifiuti chimici. Poi preparò il tè.  
“La ferita si sgonfierà presto, quindi tra un paio di giorni potremmo togliere i punti. Ma fino ad allora, niente casi, ok?”  
“Sì” disse Sherlock senza in realtà ascoltare quello che l'altro gli stava dicendo. Era troppo concentrato a capire se il lembo di pelle su cui John aveva posato le labbra fosse effettivamente più caldo del resto del braccio o se fosse soltanto un illusione tattile creata dalla sua mente. Alla fine concluse che non gli importava.

 

5.

La prima volta che dormirono insieme, John aveva appena avuto un incubo.  
Ultimamente ne aveva pochi e lunga distanza l'uno dall'altro, ma dopo che finivano un caso capitava che qualche lontano ricordo venisse rievocato provocandogli un incubo. E questa volta era toccato a uno di quelli particolarmente brutti.  
Sherlock era in salotto ad accordare il violino quando udì un grido provenire dal piano di sopra seguito da alcuni gemiti di terrore e un tonfo. Probabilmente John era caduto dal letto. Sherlock avrebbe voluto accertarsi delle condizioni dell'altro ma sapeva che probabilmente non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Dopo un incubo, il carattere e l'orgoglio del dottore rendevano difficile l'interazione con l'uomo, ragion per cui Sherlock aspettò alcuni minuti prima di salire, cosicché John avesse modo di ricomporsi.  
Non aspettò che fosse lui a scendere, per qualche ragione sapeva che in quel momento non l'avrebbe fatto, così iniziò semplicemente a suonare. Forse John lo ignorava, ma Sherlock sapeva che all'uomo piaceva in particolar modo la musica di Tchaikovsky. Per essere onesto, riteneva i lavori del compositore troppo ricchi e stravaganti ma John sorrideva sempre ogni volta che Sherlock suonava qualche pezzo di Tchaikovsky... probabilmente era quella la ragione per cui aveva cominciato a eseguirlo più spesso. L'uomo poggiò il mento sul violino e iniziò a suonare Il valzer dei fiori, uno dei brani che John amava particolarmente.  
Dopo nemmeno un minuto si udirono dei passi – leggermente zoppicanti sulla gamba sinistra - scendere pesantemente le scale. Probabilmente l'incubo doveva avergli risvegliato ricordi molto dolorosi, ragion per cui il disturbo psicosomatico di John si era subito fatto sentire. Quando si svegliava la mattina dopo un incubo era tutto passato, ma in quel momento stava male. E per quanto psicosomatico, il dolore era pur sempre dolore.  
John entrò in salotto avvolto nella coperta. Rimase in piedi sulla porta per almeno un minuto a osservare Sherlock che si muoveva lentamente a ritmo di musica e senza ricambiare lo sguardo. Non ce n'era bisogno. Dopo qualche istante, John andò a sedersi sul divano continuando ad ascoltare Sherlock che, senza smettere di suonare, scelse un Passo a due sempre dalla stessa opera.[2] Con la coda dell'occhio vide John rilassarsi e appoggiare la testa alla bracciolo del divano con gli occhi già chiusi, pronto per addormentarsi di nuovo. E forse più serenamente.  
Sherlock finì di suonare quel brano e ne iniziò un altro, giusto per essere sicuro. Quando finì anche il terzo il respiro di John si era fatto regolare, segno che si era ormai tranquillizzato. Sherlock mise con cura il violino nella sua custodia e si diresse verso il divano. Senza dire una parola, John alzò il braccio invitandolo a raggiungerlo e facendogli un po' di spazio sotto la coperta.  
Sherlock si arrampicò sul divano appoggiandosi a John e stringendolo con le sue lunghe braccia. Il divano non era nemmeno grande abbastanza perché stessero seduti comodamente in due, ma in qualche modo funzionò. S'incastrarono perfettamente senza il minimo sforzo. John abbassò il braccio e coprì Sherlock, stringendolo a sua volta.  
Si addormentarono entrambi senza che nessuno dei due sentisse il bisogno di dire qualcosa.

6.

La mattina successiva la signora Hudson li trovò ancora così e decise che quel giorno avrebbe fatto a meno di passare l'aspirapolvere.  
Non disse nulla perché non era niente che già non sapesse. Quella era solo l'ennesima conferma.

7.

La prima volta che Sherlock provò a parlarne era stato per colpa di un proiettile. Non era ferito gravemente, solo un graffio o due, ma questo non aveva impedito a John di preoccuparsi come ogni buon medico avrebbe fatto.  
“Sei consapevole che l'unica ragione per cui l'ospedale ti ha dimesso è perché ti sei comportato come uno stronzo con tutte le infermiere che hanno provato a curarti, vero?” gli disse John trafficando in camera del coinquilino mettendogli a disposizione quello di cui avrebbe potuto aver bisogno: bottiglie d'acqua, antidolorifici, riviste mediche e di scienze forensi per Sherlock, garze, guanti di plastica e disinfettante per lui.  
“Pensavo fosse perché ho già un dottore a casa che può prendersi cura di me molto meglio di tutti quegli idioti del Bart's” rispose Sherlock con un sorrise divertito iniziando a sfogliare la pila di riviste che gli aveva messo a disposizione John. Da qualche parte sapeva di aver intravisto un articolo interessante in merito alla putrefazione dei tessuti.  
“Sei consapevole del fatto che ho studiato anch'io al Bart's, vero?”  
“Certo che sì” rispose l'altro annuendo “E poi sei andato in Afghanistan dove eri solito curare ferite da arma da fuoco ogni santo giorno” gli fece presente indicandosi poi le costole, all'incirca all'altezza dov'era era stato colpito “Io ho una ferita da proiettile e tu sei un esperto in materia. Non avrei potuto essere in mani migliori.”  
“Questo per te è tutto uno scherzo, vero?” disse John ribollendo di rabbia cercando di restare calmo, sapendo che comunque la cosa non avrebbe scalfito Sherlock neanche un po' “Ti hanno sparato, Sherlock!”  
“Sono stato ferito solo di striscio” lo corresse.  
“Da un proiettile!” sibilò John voltandosi di scatto per recuperare delle garze, incapace di guardare Sherlock “Non ti ho mai chiesto neanche di una volta di fare più attenzione. Non ti ho mai chiesto di smettere di fare il tuo lavoro o qualunque altra cosa. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo Sherlock è di riflettere su quanto il tuo essere colpito” Sherlock aprì la bocca per ribattere “-ok, colpito di striscio da un proiettile mi abbia fatto preoccupare.”  
Ci furono alcuni attimi di silenzio in cui Sherlock cercò di mettere insieme il senso delle parole John, capendo quello l'uomo stava cercando di dirgli.  
“Ti hanno sparato quand'eri in Afghanistan e questo ha messo la parola fine alla tua carriera militare” spiegò Sherlock mentre l'altro serrava i denti in un'espressione contratta che poteva essere confusa con rabbia, ma on lo era. Era dolore. “Eri fiero di essere un soldato e ti piaceva. Al momento non rinunceresti a questa vita per nulla al mondo, ma ogni tanto ti manca il passato. E...” ci fu un secondo in cui il cervello di Sherlock fece fatica a mettere insieme i tasselli. Erano sproloqui senza senso dall'aria troppo sentimentale ma, guardando John negli occhi, trovò la risposta che cercava “E hai paura che se io venissi ferito in modo grave da non poter più fare il mio lavoro, la cosa che mi devasterebbe molto di più di quanto non sia successo a te.”  
“Esatto” disse John con un sospiro “Ogni volta che riceviamo una chiamata come questa.... non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi.”  
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, uno più lungo però, come per mettere la parola fine alla discussione. John aveva detto quello che doveva dire e Sherlock l'aveva ascoltato. Messaggio ricevuto.  
Il dottore finalmente si mosse e recuperò un paio di rotoli di garza dalla pila dei medicinali e iniziò a medicare Sherlock. Quando finì andò in bagno e ne uscì poco dopo indossando un paio di pantaloni di un pigiama e una maglietta a maniche corte. Senza dire una parola, John salì sul letto di Sherlock, sdraiandosi dal lato non occupato dall'altro.  
Si era immaginato di dovergli spiegare che, ferito com'era, avrebbe avuto bisogno di assistenza medica durante la notte e che se fosse stato al piano di sopra non avrebbe potuto fornirgliela tempestivamente. Sarebbe stato soltanto per un paio di notte, giusto il tempo per accertarsi che la ferita di Sherlock iniziasse a rimarginarsi.  
Non dovette dire nulla però perché Sherlock non protestò in alcun modo. Anzi. Si girò sul fianco sano e mise un braccio sullo stomaco di John.  
“John?” lo chiamò Sherlock dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio “Noi siamo...”  
John aspettò che l'altro finisse la frase: Sherlock non era il tipo da pensare e non dire cosa gli era passato per la testa. Ma quando non aprì bocca John cercò di venirgli incontro.  
“Siamo cosa?” domandò.  
Sherlock fece segno di no con la testa.  
“Non preoccuparti, non è importante. Buonanotte John.”  
“Buonanotte Sherlock” gli rispose l'altro chiudendo gli occhi. Immaginava cos'è che Sherlock stesse provando a chiedergli, ma in fin dei conti aveva ragione, non era nulla d'importante.  
Così come non risultò importante il fatto che qualche notte divenne praticamente ogni notte.

8.

Poi un giorno, per caso, arrivarono al punto di non ritorno.  
Come al solito Sherlock stava mettendo a soqquadro la cucina con uno dei suoi soliti esperimenti: era chinato sul piano di lavoro vicino al lavandino con una lunga fila di piastre di Petri in cui stava versando di tanto in tanto un qualche liquido con un contagocce. Di solito a John non importava che Sherlock conducesse esperimenti in cucina, fin tanto che puliva (e lo faceva) per lui non era un problema. In quel momento sì, però, perché doveva prendere qualcosa da un armadietto sotto al lavandino e Sherlock era esattamente davanti all'antina.  
“Sherlock” disse John dandogli una leggera spinta “Spostati un attimo, devo prendere la mia cassetta degli attrezzi da lì.”  
“John” disse Sherlock con la sua voce paziente, quella che era solito utilizzare quando di pazienza non ne aveva nemmeno per sbaglio “Devo aggiungere una goccia a ogni coltura di muffa a intervalli ben precisi, non posso spostarmi un attimo senza il rischio di mandare all'aria l'esperimento! Dovrai aspettare.”  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non posso aspettare. Ho presso alla signora Hudson che oggi le avrei aggiustato il forno e la mia cassetta degli attrezzi è lì dentro, quindi levati in qualche modo. Prova ad aprire un attimo le gambe” gli intimò l'uomo e, senza aspettare la risposta dell'altro, John si accovacciò sul pavimento, tenendo una mano appoggiata all'anca di Sherlock per non perdere l'equilibrio. Si fece strada – seppur a fatica – tra le gambe di Sherlock riuscendo ad aprire l'armadietto e recuperare la sua cassetta degli attrezzi prima di strisciare all'indietro sul pavimento e rialzarsi in piedi.  
“Visto? Non è stata poi così dura.”  
Poi però notò che invece lo era stata eccome. O meglio, che Sherlock lo era.  
Il moro rimase immobile davanti allo sportello, dimenticandosi completamente dell'esperimento che stava conducendo. Con una mano ancora teneva il contagocce mentre l'altra stava sfiorando leggermente il rigonfiamento che aveva nei pantaloni, combattuto tra il desiderio di nascondersi e quello di toccarsi.  
La pelle sotto la stoffa dove John ancora teneva appoggiata la mano iniziò a diventare sempre più calda nel momento in cui Sherlock si rese conto che l'altro l'aveva visto. John vide il collo di Sherlock arrossire deliziosamente: era indubbiamente la cosa più bella su cui i suoi occhi si fossero mai posati.  
John si ritrovò incapace di pensare nel momento in cui si spinse leggermente in avanti per andare a posare le labbra sul quel collo meraviglioso. Gesto che però non fece altro che far arrossire Sherlock ancora di più. Se non altro John ebbe il buon senso di controllarsi e non iniziare a sfregarsi e spingersi in modo fin troppo eloquente contro l'altro, così allontanò le labbra da quella pelle caldissima e si schiarì la gola.  
“Vado ad aggiustare quel forno” disse con la voce ruvida, già carica di desiderio “Non ci impiegherò molto. Finisci il tuo esperimento e quando torno possiamo... parlarne” concluse senza però resistere all'impulso di posare un altro bacio sul collo di Sherlock prima di recuperare la cassetta degli attrezzi e uscire dall'appartamento.  
Quando Sherlock si ricordò che era nel pieno di un esperimento, quello oramai era già ampiamente rovinato. Per qualche ragione però, la cosa non gli importò minimamente.

9.

Quando John tornò nell'appartamento trovò Sherlock seduto sul divano con le ginocchia strette al petto. Nel tentativo di darsi un contegno, il dottore andò in cucina e rimise la cassetta degli attrezzi al suo posto (cosa che però non gli rubò più di qualche secondo); poi fece un respiro profondo e tornò in salotto.  
L'uomo si fermò davanti al divano e si schiarì la voce.  
“Sherlock, se vuoi anche solo-”  
“John?” lo chiamò Sherlock, interrompendolo e alzando lo sguardo prima di distendere le gambe appoggiando i piedi per terra. Non ci volle molto perché l'altro capisse quello che Sherlock stava cercando di mostrargli: era ancora eccitato.  
“Non voglio parlarne.”  
“Ok” disse John annuendo, anche la sua voce era poco più che un sussurro.  
Sherlock alzò un braccio e avvolse le dita attorno al polso dell'uomo, trascinandolo verso di sé. E John non oppose la minima resistenza. Si sedette sulle gambe di Sherlock ed unì le loro labbra.  
Non sembravano esserci le premesse per un bacio, eppure arrivò comunque.

10.

La loro prima volta avvenne solo dopo molti mesi che dormivano insieme.  
Di solito, non si baciavano mai così quando erano a letto perché John aveva paura che l'eccitazione li spingesse verso quel qualcosa che Sherlock non era ancora pronto ad affrontare. Quella sera però avevano ancora troppa adrenalina in circolo a causa dell'inseguimento di qualche ora prima e avevano pensato che sarebbe stato più facile prendere sonno se fossero stati già a letto. Non fu così.  
John afferrò con forza un'anca di Sherlock, stringendolo possessivamente mentre si scambiavano un bacio umido e affamato. Quando Sherlock interruppe il contatto iniziò a depositare una lunga scia di baci sul collo dell'altro (in quel modo che faceva impazzire John) e mosse le anche in avanti, così che le loro erezioni, ancora nascoste dai vestiti, si scontrassero.  
“John” gli mormorò Sherlock sulla pelle del collo “Toccami” fece poi muovendo nuovamente il bacino “Per favore.”  
John si immobilizzò e guardò l'altro negli occhi.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese.  
Certo che voleva che questo momento arrivasse ma... non ne avevano mai parlato. John era certo che Sherlock avrebbe voluto parlarne prima, se mai avesse voluto fare quel passo in più.  
“Sì” rispose Sherlock annuendo e spingendosi ancora una volta verso il dottore “Toccarmi, per favore...”  
John non esitò a ribaltare le loro posizioni con un colpo di reni, ritrovandosi così a sovrastare il corpo di Sherlock cercando di capire come potersi controllare e non venire da un momento all'altro. Prima Sherlock, tutto sarebbe dipeso da come avrebbe reagito l'uomo.  
John gli abbassò i pantaloni del pigiama liberandogli così l'erezione.  
“Cristo” bisbigliò il dottore.  
Non che non l'avesse mai visto... vivevano insieme e da tempo oramai condividevano bagno e camera, quindi non c'era niente di nuovo. Ma adesso era diverso. Meglio.  
John dovette appellarsi al suo autocontrollo per evitare di gettarsi sul corpo dell'altro e spingersi contro di lui finché non avessero raggiunto entrambi l'orgasmo, ma sapeva che doveva andare piano. Voleva che Sherlock si godesse ogni istante. Così con una mano circondò l'erezione calda e svettante dell'altro ed entrambi gemettero mentre Sherlock afferrava le spalle di John mormorando il suo nome.  
“Sono qui” gli bisbigliò il dottore all'orecchio chinandosi su di lui e lasciando una lunga scia di baci su ogni centimetro di pelle dell'altro che riusciva a raggiungere: guance, labbra, collo, spalle.  
“Sei stupendo” disse John “Fottutamente meraviglioso!”  
Con un altro paio di movimenti decisi, Sherlock venne e John non fu in grado di resistere a quella visione. Iniziò a spingersi contro una coscia del moro finché anche lui non raggiunse l'apice del piacere.  
Rimasero così, avvinghiati in un ammasso appiccicoso di gambe e braccia, finché entrambi non si addormentarono con un sorriso sulle labbra.

11.

Quando Sherlock tirò nuovamente fuori l'argomento, John era in ospedale.  
“Si tratta solo di una piccola commozione cerebrale” spiegò ila dottoressa mostrando a Sherlock e John gli esiti delle radiografie “Ma considerato il suo passato medico e militare, preferiamo tenerlo in osservazione per una notte.”  
“Sono in grado di assisterlo perfettamente anche a casa nostra” rispose Sherlock facendo del proprio meglio per tenere sotto controllo il tono di voce, riuscendoci. Più o meno. Il suo corpo non ne voleva sapere di collaborare e i suoi occhi continuavano a fissare con aria preoccupata la radiografia. L'unica parola che conosceva e che avrebbe descritto perfettamente il suo stato d'amico era panico.  
“Signor Holmes” disse la donna sorridendo gentilmente “Ci prenderemo cura di lui.”  
Sherlock fu travolto da uno di quei rari momenti di debolezza in cui non riusciva a trattenersi dal verbalizzare le sue paure.  
“Non voglio che resti qui da solo. Non abbiamo mai dormito l'uno senza l'altro da quando...” Dio, non si ricordava nemmeno quando tutto era iniziato.  
“Può stare con lui” disse la dottoressa “Chi ha contratto un'unione civile ha gli stessi diritti di tutte le altre coppie sposate.”  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dalla radiografia per osservare la donna. Loro non erano... era solo- no, no. Era meglio se non dire nulla. Se le deduzioni – sbagliate – della donna gli avrebbero permesso di restare con John, lui di certo non l'avrebbe corretta. Ma c'era davvero qualcosa da correggere?  
“Sì” disse lui annuendo “Grazie” aggiunse girandosi e facendo svolazzare le code del cappotto dietro di lui mentre tornava verso la stanza dov'era ricoverato John.  
Entrò quando l'infermiera stava uscendo, rassicurandolo sul fatto che aveva appena fatto una visita di controllo a John e che avrebbe potuto dormire senza problemi ma che comunque sarebbe tornata a svegliarlo tra un paio d'ore.  
“Ok” fece Sherlock annuendo di nuovo e ringraziandola. Non appena l'infermiera se ne andò, Sherlock collassò sulla sedia accanto al letto e prese una mano di John tra le sue.  
“John?” provò a chiamarlo.  
Due occhi dall'aria alquanto assonnata di aprirono a fatica.  
“Rilassati” sussurrò il dottore “Sto bene.”  
“Certo che stai bene” fece Sherlock sforzandosi di sorridere ma John riusciva chiaramente a vedere la fatica che gli stava costando quel gesto “Cosa farei senza il mio blogger?”  
John si limitò a sorridere prima di richiudere gli occhi.  
“John?” lo chiamò nuovamente Sherlock dopo un paio di minuti.  
“Uhm? Che c'è...?” fece John con la voce impastata dal sonno. Sapeva che doveva lasciarlo risposare ma...  
“Noi... abbiamo una relazione?” domandò.  
John sospirò divertito e aprì gli occhi prima di portare l'altra mano su quelle di Sherlock e carezzarlo dolcemente con il pollice.  
“Chi è che te l'ha fatto notare?” chiese ridacchiando a fatica “La dottoressa o l'infermiera?”  
“La dottoressa” rispose Sherlock “Crede abbiamo contratto un'unione civile. Ovvio che non è così. Non abbiamo i documenti che lo attestano ma... abbiamo ugualmente una relazione?”  
John ridacchiò sul serio e strinse una mano di Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, io e te abbiamo una relazione da che mi sono trasferito al 221B. All'inizio era una relazione aperta, visto che uscivo ancora con delle persone, ma alla fine ho smesso. Io e te abbiamo sempre funzionato meglio.”  
“Sì” disse Sherlock. Aveva senso e ricordava senza la minima difficoltà quando John aveva smesso di uscire per i suoi appuntamenti occasionali. E ricordava anche tutto il resto: il momento in cui avevano iniziato a dividere lo stesso letto, a tenersi la mano, a baciarsi... e tutte le altre cose. Guardando le cose da una prospettiva più generale, quella che avevano non poteva definirsi in altro modo che una relazione. Era stato uno stupido a non capirlo prima.  
“Quindi si può dire che abbiamo una relazione da due anni?” domandò l'uomo vedendo John annuire “Non è cosa che avrei dovuto in qualche modo notare?”  
John rise di nuovo.  
“No, questa non lo è.”  
“Già...” rispose Sherlock non potendo obiettare, strano, visto che non era da lui “Non è nemmeno una cosa di avremmo dovuto in qualche modo parlare?”  
John smise di sorridere e la sua espressione si rilassò.  
“No” rispose semplicemente il dottore “E' qualcosa di cui non è mai stato necessario parlare.”  
Ancora una volta, Sherlock annuì.  
John aveva ragione, non c'era bisogno che ne parlassero. Non era stato necessario dichiararsi perché, semplicemente, l'avano già fatto.

 

12.

Alla fine, per pura e mera praticità logica, fu Sherlock a proporlo.  
“Stiamo invecchiando” gli aveva detto l'uomo facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a John. In effetti aveva senso che Sherlock avesse iniziato a fare piani per il futuro nel momento in cui, guardandosi allo specchio, aveva trovato un primo capello bianco. John già ne aveva quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta e la cosa non gli aveva mai creato problemi. Anzi... Sherlock gli aveva detto che gli piacevano.  
“Ok...” fece John sorridendogli “Come desideri.”  
“E considerata la natura pericolosa del nostro lavoro. Se-se dovesse succedermi qualcosa, vorrei che fossi... al sicuro. In tutti i modi possibili” gli spiegò Sherlock.  
Le labbra di John si curvarono in sorriso e gli prese la mano poggiata sul tavola, stringendola dolcemente.  
“Lo stesso vale per me.”  
Non ne fecero un caso di stato, si limitarono semplicemente ad andare a firmare i documenti. Sherlock si era ampiamente lamentato perché avevano dovuto aspettare anche troppo perché tutto fosse pronto, ma questo gli aveva dato modo di abituarsi all'idea. Non dissero niente a nessuno anche se John sospettava fortemente che Mycroft avrebbe saputo tutto entro un'ora dalla firma e gli avrebbe fatto recapitare un regalo assurdo e stravagante direttamente a Baker Street. Comunque fosse, non serviva che gli altri lo sapessero, quella era una cosa tra loro due.  
John aveva deciso di indossare un anello. Sherlock no. A entrambi andava bene così.

 

13.

Non ne avevano mai parlato. Non avevano mai sentito il bisogno. Non perché era molto più semplice, ma perché non serviva farlo. La verità era che stavano insieme dal momento in cui John si era trasferito a Baker Street con Sherlock.

E così era stato.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  Probabilmente ho fatto un po' di confusione nel quinto paragrafo ma ho voluto inserire Tchaikovsky perché Lo Schiaccianoci è la mia storia di Natale preferita. Se ho fatto qualche errore e qualcuno ne sa più di me, ditemelo pure!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:**  
>  [1]l NSY, New Scotland Yard. Si chiamava solo Scotland Yard era ai tempi del vero Sherlock Holmes.  
> [2] L'opera in questione, sia per il Valzer dei Fiori che il Passo a Due è Lo Schiaccianoci.


End file.
